


Midnight dance

by furidojasutin



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Mysterious Stranger - Freeform, Night, Secrets, magical dance kinda vibes, midnight dance, royal au, secret meeting, theyre just a really gorgeous couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23670022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furidojasutin/pseuds/furidojasutin
Summary: Lucy wasn't allowed to be here, but she couldn't deny herself the midnight dance with the mysterious stranger.
Relationships: Lucy Heartfilia/Freed Justine
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Midnight dance

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first thing I wrote after I hadn't written in weeks, months lmao. I listened to Hijo de la Luna while writing; the song is pretty much what inspired this scenario and I really love the imagination. I hope you guys will, too!!

She only saw some features of his face whenever they bathed in the beams of moonlight that shone through the two only but big windows in the old ball room.

His existence was almost an entire secret to her. This man she was dancing with probably knew much more about her, given the fact that she was the future Queen of the Kingdom. Lucy Heartfilia, daugher of Jude and Layla Heartfilia, present King and Queen of Fiore.

Only thinking about her future and the immense duty and pressure that came along with her title made Lucy’s stomach churn. She’d always known that she hadn’t been born to fill the role of a ruler one day. It wasn’t because she thought that she wouldn’t be able to handle it; in fact she had heard from many of her friends that she would fill the Kingdom with kindness and justice, but Lucy found that her parents were doing that already.

Her mother was the kindness and her father the justice.

This was entirely on herself – Lucy felt trapped and like she couldn’t be herself, no matter what she did or what her friends told her. She loved all of them to bits, but these castle walls made her feel small and… It was hard to describe the feeling that had manifested itself in her chest.

For this moment though, she was able to forget about most of it and that was more than she could usually do.

She had met this man at her last birthday party. The castle doors had been open for almost everybody, royalty and subjects. Layla and her had insisted to go through with this idea and it had helped Lucy to relax and feel a bit more like she wished she could feel all day and every day. More free, less chained…

She barely knew anything about him and they hadn’t spoken much, but somehow they didn’t need to. It was a strange connection she had never experienced before and when he asked her for a dance with an extended hand, she had been unable to say no.

Usually she preferred not to get involved in too many activities done out of honor and duty, but this felt different.

It was also dangerous… Tonight was their second meeting, and it was in utter secrecy. Lucy hadn’t questioned how he had managed to get into the castle without getting noticed after all, though something told her that she would only get one of his mysterious smiles as a response.

She should be more suspicious… The thing is, she wasn’t. Not a single spark of doubt or fear filled her soul.

Her feet were flying over the wooden dance floor, smooth and as light as a feather. Freed’s lead was near perfection, perfect to her, and even with one of his arms around her she felt less caught than ever in her life.

A fairy tale. Lucy had drawn this parallel before, her fantasy boosted and playing on a high, and she couldn’t not think about it anymore. If she had paid attention to it, she would have heard how hard her heart was beating in her chest.

_Freed_. His name was one of the very few things she had discovered about the man she was dancing with so closely right now. When Freed dipped her it was as though she could gaze right into his soul, looking into his turquoise eyes. They were beautiful and deep and she had never seen such eyes before. A mask was covering the parts around his eyes, strands of his green bangs loose and not entirely covering one eye like it did the last time she met him.

And they still hadn’t spoken a single word tonight. They just started dancing.

It was… _magical_.

Music would be to dangerous, even if they kept it on a low level, so Lucy created her own music in her head. She felt a little dizzy as Freed and her kept floating across the dance floor. Dizzy in a positive sense. His presence was intense like nobody she had ever met before.

His movements were smooth and powerful. His tall and lean body was clad with an elegant, crimson and black robe, and there was a strength in his hold and the way he held himself that it made her feel save and like she had to worry about nothing anymore.

His long, green hair was what had first caught her attention and then everything else had followed… Until she was here with him, dancing in the moonlight.

Lucy herself was dressed up in a beautiful ball gown as well, her blonde hair cascading down her back and swaying along with her motions. Freed had told her how stunning she looked the first time he saw her, and for the first time she had believed that these words from a stranger had been genuine and no words with any hidden intention or foul play.

Their footsteps remained rhythmical all along and at one point Freed had pulled her a little closer to his body after he had slowly spun her around one time, their shadows dancing along with them whenever they passed the only source of light.

If anybody was to catch them… It all would turn into one of the biggest issues she had ever had. It would be a disaster. And yet, Lucy didn’t care. This could either be a grave mistake or it could give her more freedom and a more genuine heart to live with. It was worth it.

She let Freed lead her for what felt like hours, until her feet started to hurt in her dancing shoes, until the sun almost began to rise again before he bid her a silent goodbye with a kiss to the back of her hand and an unspoken promise to see her again, and then he vanished.

As strong as the sun and as mysterious as the moon. She needed them both and perhaps, one day, she could be both for him as well.


End file.
